


Food for thought

by ugly_wet_rat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Help, How Do I Tag, Please Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugly_wet_rat/pseuds/ugly_wet_rat
Summary: I wrote this awhile ago, just wanted to share it with yall.
Kudos: 1





	Food for thought

Choosing any one situation to define the vast array of experiences any human being has of being judged too harshly would be an impossible task. People grow up believing that there is an expectation on all things we do, it can be your looks, knowledge, walk, talk, dress. Anything that you could possibly do will be judged by everyone you will ever know. The question is when do we stop caring about others expectations? If we cared to the fullest extent, our lives would forever be unfulfilled, every single person has an ideal of what we should be, not a single piece of you has not been under intense scrutiny since the day you were born. You yourself have surely done it, you pass someone on the street and the first thing you do is make assumptions.It’s safe to say that everyone makes assumptions about other’s personalities based on their looks. For example, you walk into a school, you see a person with a typical cheerleader outfit, and you automatically assume she is perky, vain, and backstabbing. Does that seem right to you? The conclusion you have come to has caused you to avoid her, it turns out she is a great friend that would never abandon you. Scrutinizing her looks caused you to miss out on the opportunity to have a loyal and trustworthy companion. Instead you came to a conclusion without getting to know her.  
No one knows their story. You don't know their story, so who are you to judge? You haven't been there, you haven't lived through their life, haven't experienced their hardships. That person you called ugly suffers from extreme depression, they struggle to lift themself out of bed every day,due to the crippling loneliness years of abuse isolated them. It could be the complete opposite, a child who has everything, everything but time with the people they love. Sure they may have the newest clothes, or maybe they get a car for their birthday, but what they don't have is substance in their heart. It could be anyone who judges based on the amount of aesthetic or material goods, even those who have been harshly criticized would do the same at the drop of a hat. Whether this is due to a learned behavior, or simply because it is evolved into our basic genetic code. We all make assumptions of people based on things that aren't simply who they are, but what they have. To justify making these judgments would be ludicrous, but to presume someone guilty of this, or to feel as if you are completely a victim in all circumstances is insane. Not one human being hasn't assumed badly of someone, and not one human being hasn't judged someone unfairly. We all give and receive analytical verdicts from each and every person we interact with. It's when we make an effort to reconcile the way we react to each others differences is when we will see a change.


End file.
